


If It's Meant To Be

by Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Coldflash Exchange 2018, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff
Summary: In a world where soulmates must find each other through marks— the first letter of their first names, Barry is hard-pressed to find his soulmate as his soul-letter was forcefully taken from him when he became a speedster. Now, married to a woman who was fated to be with another man, Barry will find love with the most unlikely of people. With an enemy of the Flash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts).



> This was first time joining in a gift exchange. I wrote this Soul Mate Coldflash for Moriavis. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Also a huge huge huge thank you to my beta Quirkywitted for being super awesome and patient with me!

Chapter 1: Heaven

Barry sat quietly in the cortex, staring at the scene before him. Beating Devoe was meant to be a win and it did feel like it for the most part. But, everything just felt so surreal. One minute he's enjoying the celerity party, the next some woman showed up claiming to be his daughter from the future and that she might have made a huge mistake. The huge mistake is the very reason Barry hadn’t said two words since speeding into STAR Labs. 

There, in the doorway of the med bay, was one very much alive Detective Eddie Thawne. And sitting by Eddie’s side was one Iris West-Allen. Iris hasn't moved even an inch the past few hours. Even after Caitlin gave him the all clear. 

Three years  
.  
Three long years  
.  
Three years where so much has changed. The most noticeable ones being Cisco and Caitlin becoming metas. Joe learning he has a son. And oh yeah, Iris married Barry. 

"I'm sorry Dad. When he fell out of the black hole I didn't think. I just flashed him to Aunt Cait."

"Wait hold up." Cisco held up a hand trying to make sense of everything just like Barry. “‘So let me get this straight, Eddie, who had a gunshot to the heart, fell out of a black hole and Caitlin saved him.... Somehow."

"Aunt Cait is the best doctor I know. Plus a lot can change in twenty years. Medicine, science, and even public opinion of metahumans."

"Eddie's alive," Barry muttered— still in shock. The guilt slowly clawing its way to the front of his mind. If only he had been faster. If only he knew what he knows now. If only he hadn't married the woman of his- no their- dreams.

All his life Barry wished for nothing more than for Iris to be his soulmate. They had been best friends since they were five years old. There wasn't a secret between them. He had wanted nothing more than to tell Iris how much he loved her. But no time had ever felt right— even if she hadn't showed Barry her soul-letter. A huge golden E on her collarbone.

Not everyone had a soulmate, only about 80% of the world's population did. And a few never found their mates. Everyone’s soul-letter showed up differently and at different times in their lives. Most appeared when a child was between the ages of seven and fifteen. And then there were the ones who were born with their letter. Those kinds of people were extremely rare.

Nora Allen used to tell her son he had a very special soulmate since Barry was born with his Letter. A letter only his partners had ever seen. A letter that sits right over heart. Or it did.

Barry was pulled from his memories when someone shouted for Caitlin. Slowly Barry dropped his hand from where he was rubbing his chest. Where his soul-letter used to be. He turned slowly to find the Legends rushing towards the med bay carrying Leonard Snart who was drenched in blood.

"Leo!" At the sight of his Earth-X friend Barry rushed to help the Legends. Time slowed down as he watched Mick Rory and Ray Palmer lift Leo onto the medical bed while Caitlin pulled on latex gloves.

Without thought Barry grabbed Leo’s left hand, holding on for dear life. With quick hands Mick ripped opened his partner’s doppelganger's black henley, sending a ripple of shock through the surrounding group. Caitlin started to remove the shrapnel from Leo with precision as Mick moved to clean up the blood.

"You'll need to hold him down,” Caitlin spoke as she prepared to remove the biggest piece yet. Mick didn’t hesitate; he held Leo’s legs as Ray held his shoulders. Barry tightened his grip on Leo’s hand as Caitlin pulled out the shrapnel, causing Leo to shout in pain. 

Grinding his teeth, Leo’s eyes blinked rapidly as he fought through the pain.

“Scarlet?”

“I’m here Leo. I’m not going anywhere,” Barry spoke softly wiping the sweat from his friend’s forehead. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Leo’s face in both hands and pleading: “Leo! Leo, you gotta hang in there. Stay with me.”

“Scarlet… It hurts. Hurts so much,” he grunted through gritted teeth. 

“I know. I know but Caitlin’s almost done, ok? Just a few more minutes and you'll be all better.” 

“Scarlet.. I've… God I’ve missed you.”

“You saw me just a few weeks ago Leo,” Barry huffed a laugh, “I’ll be sure not to tell your husband how much you missed me.” Barry giggled thinking of Ray on Earth-X worried out of his mind. “Cisco! Maybe you can go get Ray?”

“Yeah. Of course Barry.” Cisco was already creating a breach.

“Just hold on. Ray will be here shortly.”

“Why.. Why..?” Leo was interrupted by a coughing fit. “I don’t need Palmer… Just you Scarlet.” 

Barry shared the same confusion everyone else felt. Glancing around he saw Caitlin not batting an eyelash. She just kept at the surgery, removing the shrapnel from Leo’s arms since his chest was metal free. Mick had this blank expression as he stared at Leo face. Even Ray had stepped away from the confused man.

“Barry!” 

Barry turned at the sound of his name being yelled. The only thing he saw at first was the shocked faces of Iris and Eddie. When they moved it was if the red sea parted and there staying in the doorway of the cortex was Ray Terrill and a very confused Leo Snart.

Barry felt lightheaded as if he hasn’t eaten in a long time. He stared at Leo taking everything in. The bright blue eyes and the laugh lines. The small golden ring on his left hand. The worried expression. Leo was even wearing the Captain Cold signature navy parka. 

With disbelieving hazel eyes Barry glanced at the man on the medical bed. Beating Devoe was meant to be a win and it felt like it was.

“Len?” The dam of Barry’s emotions finally broke as tiers ran freely down his freckled face


	2. Mercy

It had been almost a full twenty four hours since Nora showed up at the West house, several hours since Eddie Thawne miraculous return from the dead, and only a few hours since the Legends dragged a half dead Leonard Snart into the med bay. 

“So this is my earth one double? He’s a little grayer then I pictured.” Leo tried for the umpteenth time to lighten the mood only to be met with a scoff from Cisco.

“Bro, you’re gray around the edges too.”

“Maybe but Ray loves me anyways” Leo sent a wink his husband way causing Ray to roll his eyes.

“So, someone want to explain that?” Ray asked nodding towards where Barry sat next to Leonard Snart’s bedside, holding his hand. “Barry hasn’t moved in hours. And isn't he meant to eat a lot, he must be hungry.”

“There’s a lot of history there.” Cisco said sitting next to Leo. “Also if Snart wakes up don’t tell him we gave you his parka. I like my body not frozen.”

“You really think he would freeze you?”

“It’s not something I think. I know he would Leo. He once froze my brothers fingers because I wouldn’t give up the Flash’s identity.”

“Ok now I really have to hear this story.” Leo was far too excited as he sat on the edge of his seat. “When Barry and I met he seemed confused but happy.”

“Snart was the guy Barry went to for help when he couldn’t think of another way and every time Snart betrayed him,” Iris spoke up form where she sat next to Eddie.

“He did save a bunch of metas lives though” Eddie added, recalling the days leading up to his attempted sacrifice. What was years for team flash was only a few days for him.

“Yeah, bad metas who joined Snart’s Rogues,” Iris hissed at her ex.

“Believe me when I tell you not everything is black and white. I mean look at us, soulmates yet that future papers say West-Allen.” Eddie didn’t mean to cause Iris pain but by the look on her face he had. Quickly grabbing her hand Eddie smiled softly. “I'm not mad.”

“Barry thought there was good in Snart and never stopped believing in him. So, it hurt when the Legends told him about Snart’s death. And on top of everything else too. I’m not sure how Barry kept it together.” Cisco spoke shaking his head in amazement of his friends strength.

“Barry has always been the very thing that keep us together Cisco.” Caitlin gave a sad smile as they all watched Barry.

“Has anyone tried talking to him?” Earth X Ray asked.

“Don’t worry Mick is there with him,” Ray answered the Earth X Ray. Both shared a dislike for having the same name, “Just keep in mind I’m Ray 1 and you’re Ray 2.”

“Well, I’m actually from earth 1 so we’re both Ray 1.” 

“Nah, you’re Haircut and that guy’s Pansy.” Mick gruff voice brought attention towards him as he strolled out of the med bay. “I need some food.”

“I’ll show you to the kitchen,” Caitlin offered.

“Thanks Doc.” All of the legends had bewildered expressions. They knew Mick didn’t know what to say. He had lost his long time partner, his best friend, because Len chose to give his life for them. It had been a long, rough road but they all thought Mick was getting better. That he was finally in a good place. Then Len somehow survived. It could drive even the sanest of men to crazy town. 

“I’ll see if Barry needs anything,” Cisco offered before being stopped by Iris.

“I’ll go.” 

Leaning against the doorway Iris studied her husband. She could tell he was filled with worry and guilt. The guilt she could maybe understand. No one would be surprised to find out if Captain Cold turn hero because of Barry. The worry part was what confused her. Sure, Barry felt things were his fault. Even the stuff he had no control over. Snart dying, or even joining the Legends, didn’t involve her husband. Taking a deep breath Iris pushed opened the med bay door.

“Bar, you should at least eat something.” She tried the most logical approach only to have Barry shake his head. “Bar, you have got to be starving at this point. You didn’t eat at Dad's and that was hours ago.”  
“I’m not hungry Iris,” Barry muttered. Iris watched as Barry seemed to somehow move closer to the unconscious man, never releasing Snart’s hand.

 

“Barry-”  
“Just go be with your soulmate, Iris.” Barry’s words cut deep. It hurt worse than Iris thought Barry capable of. She didn’t know what to do. On one hand, her soulmate was back from the dead. On the other, her husband was clearly hurting. Talk about a rock and a hard place.

“You need me.”

“And you married me because you lost him.”

“I married you because I love you!” Iris half-yelled feeling tears gathering in her eyes.

“If that was true it wouldn’t have taken you seeing us married on another Earth,” Barry hissed jumping up. “I told you how I felt. You knew how I felt before Eddie died. You chose him and it was only after… after I failed.. I caused this. All of this.” Barry wanted nothing more than to crawl into a deep pit and never see the light of day again.

“I know you’re hurting Barry. I’m your wife. Let me help you,” Iris pleaded. Seeing Eddie rush to Iris’ side cut Barry deeper. 

“Please, Iris, just go.” Barry took up his empty seat again reaching for Snart’s hand once more. 

“Bar.”

“Its ok Eddie,” Barry spoke glancing at the older man.“I knew. I knew going into this marriage Iris would choose you. Every time. It’s fine you two are soulmates. You’re meant to be together. Just go.”

“Ok. We’ll leave but you have to promise to eat something and try to get some sleep. Please Bar. Promise me.” Eddie’s words brought a small smile to Barry face.

“Ok Eddie.” Not hearing their retreating footsteps, Barry looked around until he found the door where Eddie still stood with a determined expression. “I promise.”

“I will check to see if you’re lying to me Barry Allen.” Eddie shared a short laugh with Barry. Iris just wanted to cry.

“Here, Jailbait.” Mick shoved Eddie out of the doorway throwing a sandwich towards the sitting man.

“Um… Thanks, Mick?” Barry thanked as Mick reclaimed his own seat on the other side of Snart.

“Did you know the Doc has a soul-letter?” Mick questioned after Eddie led Iris out of the cortex.

“Yeah. She married her soulmate three years ago before…. Before he died saving me.” Barry sat staring at his sandwich not having much of an appetite.

“Wasn’t his name Rondy? Randy. Something like that.”

“Ronnie,” Barry corrected trying to not sound harsh as he threw the food to the side. At Mick’s silence Barry look his way. “Why?”

“Just weird. That’s all,” Mick spoke eating the last of his sandwich before picking up Barry’s discarded one.

“How? Many people marry their soulmates now.”

“Its weird cuz her letter is a copper M.” Mick words throw Barry through a loop. Caitlin had married her soulmate. He was sure she said that. Right? Then again Caitlin never showed him her soul-letter before. Unlike Wally who loves showing off his dark blue D or how Iris used to gush over her golden E.

“Cisco ordered pizzas and subs if you didn’t want the pizza.” Caitlin said strolling into the room starting to check Snart’s vitals. “And no arguments you are eating something. If you don’t I will call Joe to come pick you up. Your choice.”

“I get it Caitlin.”

“No you don’t. If you did you wouldn’t have sent Iris away in tears. Or have Cisco biting all his nails until he draws blood out of worry for his best friend’s sanity. Or anyone else in the next room wondering what is going on in that head of yours.”

“Makes sense though. Why Jailbait is all eaten up.”

“I’m twenty-six! Almost twenty-seven.” 

“What do you mean?” Caitlin asked ignoring Barry’s complaint about his age.

“Snart’s soul-letter is a B with weird little scars through it.” Mick shrugged as both Barry and Caitlin shared a look of uncertainty. 

“That’s cool,” Barry tried laughing off Mick’s comment.   
“Don’t believe me? Look for yourself. It’s on his left shoulder blade.”

Caitlin waited a whole minute before pushing Barry back and carefully rolled Snart over. There on the upper left shoulder blade a faded hazel B could hardly be made out. With cautious movement she slowly ran her hand around the scar tissue. “What happened?”

“First he burned it in on a job. That was before he got his letter as far as I know. Then again when this place blew. That how he got those weird scars.”

“They almost look like a Lichtenberg scar. Just like Barry’s did before he healed.” 

“Yeah, had Snart on his ass for days.”

“How would you know you weren’t with him until you two decided to kill me.” Mick scoffed, causing Barry to send him a heated glare. “Whatever you think is wrong.”

“Really? Cuz I ain’t the one who’s been holding Snart’s hand or crying.”

“I’m concerned. It’s what nice people do.”

“Never said I was nice.”

“Are you two done?” Caitlin’s harsh voice calmed Barry down some. “Everything is still looking good. He should wake up any time now. And look here’s Cisco with the food. Come out and eat with us Barry.” Caitlin left no room for argument. So Barry slowly stood and followed her to the cortex where he noticed several of the Legends were still loitering.

Barry ate in a daze while the others held conversation all around him. He really couldn’t grasp two main problems. How Snart survived couldn’t be answered until the man woke up. However Caitlin's soul-letter could be.

“Hey Cait, can I ask you a personal question?”


	3. All My Friends Say

Caitlin leaned closer to Barry sensing the seriousness of his question. With a smile, she gestured for him to continue. 

“Were.. I mean.” With a deep sigh Barry hang his head. “Never mind.”

“It’s ok Barry. You can ask me anything.” 

“It will bring up painful memories.”

“So your question is about Ronnie.” Caitlin let out a soft laugh at Barry’s shocked expression.” Come on Barry. We’ve known each other for years but you and Cisco still tiptoe around mentioning Ronnie. Yes, it hurts, I lost him but I also love talking about him. So, ask me whatever you want.” 

“Were… Were you two soulmates?” Barry asked softly.

“No.” Barry disbelief shined through hazel eyes as he stared at Caitlin. Biting her lip, Caitlin looked to be debating with herself before turning her back to Barry. Slowly she moved her hair to the side showing the small copper M on her neck.

“But— But you married Ronnie?”

“I was born with my soul-letter. And I spent years dreaming of who my soulmate would be. Would they be tall or short? Black or brown hair? Blue or Green eyes? Believe me I was just like all the other girls dreaming of prince charming.” Caitlin smiled as she turned to face Barry once more. “Then my dad died and everything changed.”

“How?” Barry couldn’t believe he never knew any of this. What kind of friend was he to be blind to this?

“My parents were soulmates and losing my dad didn’t affect my mother at all. She mourned and then moved on. Threw herself into her work and expected the same from me. So I worked my ass off, got a PHD, an amazing job at STAR labs, and fell in love. Ronnie didn’t have a soul-letter like I did. In case you were wondering.” 

“Didn’t you ever wonder if one day your soulmate would find you?”

“Nope. And neither of us cared because at that moment in time our love was all that matter. Even after the particle accelerator explosion. After Firestorm. After- after he died. Our love was our story and no one else’s. Do you get it now?”

“No.” Barry shook his head in disbelief. He sat in thought as Caitlin’s words ran on a loop. Before meeting Iris, before she got her own soul-letter, he had believed your soulmate to be your everything. Someone who would love and stand by you no matter what. Soulmates were the Universe’s way of saying, “Hey, this person completes you, so be with them.”

Then, the same night Barry lost his mom he lost so much more. His soul-letter disappeared. 

Barry tried not to be bitter. Tried to see the silver lining. And falling in love with Iris was that shining hope for his broken heart. His soul-letter slowly became an afterthought. Until Iris's letter appeared and it was like Barry's world was turned upside down once more.

“You’re a scientist. Let me ask you a question.” 

“So are you.” Caitlin giggled as Barry took a minute to realize she was laughing at him.

“That different. You’re a doctor! You gotta know!” Barry wanted to laugh with her but he was afraid of the answer. If she could give him a scientific reason as to how soulmates complete each other, if she could explain how love was meant to make everything better— then maybe he could let go. Stop holding a grudge against a soulmate he’ll never meet. Stopping wishing Iris would love him and him alone. “Why are some people born with their letters and others aren’t?”

“Well the leading theory is that someone born with a soul-letter came after their soulmate. Meaning when I was born my soulmate would be several years older. In the few recorded cases the age gap between those soulmates range anywhere from seventh to twenty years. So at best my soulmate would be married with kids by the time I came of age.”

“That’s kind of sad when you think about it.”

“Absolutely. That’s why I never thought of my soulmate. And I married the man I loved who was right in front of me. He or she has had a lifetime; if I might never meet them then why shouldn’t I?”

Caitlin’s reasoning made sense. Why should someone put their whole lives on hold while waiting on a soulmate they may or may not meet? Barry spent the first ten years dreaming of his soulmate just like Caitlin, like Iris, like most everyone. Yet, his letter just disappeared.

“Could.. I mean is it possible to lose a soul-letter?” Barry hesitantly asked.

“Not that I’m aware of. Even those who pass away before there soulmate their letter stays. It just became faded.”

“Iris’ never faded.” Barry’s voice shook with the realization. If Caitlin was right then the proof of Eddie survival was right there on his wife’s clavicle. And he never paid it any attention. In fact, Barry chose to avoid Iris’ collarbone altogether. He never payed attention to it, not even while they were intimate. He never touched, kissed, or acknowledged the golden E. 

“Sadly soul-letters are not an exact science. We mostly have theories and educated guesses. Who knows how long it would take for a soul-letter to fade? If it ever does.”

“So no one has ever just lost their letter?” 

“Goddamnit Snart, cut the shit!” Mick Rory’s shout drew everyone’s attention. Without thought Barry flashed back to the med bay. Back to Len Snart’s side as he fought Mick to get up.

“Hey. It's alright.You’re safe,” Barry spoke quietly laying his hand top of Snart’s chest, right over his rapidly beating heart. Time slowed down once again as Len turned his gaze to Barry. Barry wasn’t sure when he sat on the bed next to Len or even when Mick moved out of his way. The only thing he could process was that Len was alive and staring at him.

“Scarlet?” Len’s disbelief made Barry’s chest hurt. Like Len couldn’t believe he was actually safe and alive and here with Barry.

“You had us worried. What with you almost dying and stuff,” Barry joked, smiling for the first time in what felt like days. He sat on the edge of the cot, one hand over Len’s heart, the other Len’s death grip. “You shouldn’t move all that much. Caitlin said the surgery went well but you still have some major trauma.”

“Scarlet,” Len whispered, licking his dried cracked lips.

“Yes Len?”

“Don’t be a dream.” Len’s voice faded as his eyes kept sliding closed.

“I’m not. I’m right here”

Just like last time Barry sat and held Len’s hand while he slept. Mick was asleep in the chair to the right, feet propped on the foot of the bed. Neither man left STAR labs. Only leaving the room when it was a must. And for the first time since becoming the flash Barry let Kid Flash, Vibe, and even the Legends handle Central City on their own. 

“Knock, knock.” Barry turned around to find Leo smirking. “Mind if I come in?”

“Yeah of course. What’s up? I thought you and Ray had gone home by now.”

“Well our Rays might have formed a bit of a rivalry. Each wants to prove they’re number one. It’s kinda hot actually.” Leo shrugged taking the seat Barry had vacated several long hours ago. “You should call your wife by the way. She’s been home alone since Eddie opted to stay at Joe’s— as I understand it.”

“Leo…” Barry shook his head turning his gaze back to Len. He looked so relaxed while sleeping. Like he didn’t have a care in the world. Although Barry knew better then that. Len was a master planner, and this was most certainly not part of his plans. 

“Its clear to me you have strong feelings for both your wife and my doppelganger. So, the question is if you let your wife go to be with her soulmate, will you allow yourself to find happiness with the man you clearly feel deeply about?”


	4. Mine

Twenty-nine year old Leonard Snart woke with a shooting pain coursing through his left shoulder. Hissing, he threw the covers to the floor stepping over a sleeping Mick on his way to the bathroom. Once inside, with the door locked, he lifted his shirt revealing his soul-letter burning a sickening blood red. With a growl he gritted his teeth against the pain, not understanding what was happening. 

After only a few seconds that felt like hours Len’s soul-letter was gone. Disappeared. Not even a scar was left to even prove he ever had a soulmate.

He couldn’t understand it. Why would the universe give him such a shit childhood, tease him with the idea of a soulmate just to take them away before Len even met them? He could still recall when his soul-letter appeared.

It was the January before his eighteenth birthday. He remembered the exact date because he had plans to fight for custody of Lisa after becoming a legal adult. He was going to pull one last job with his father to get enough money for a lawyer. With only a juvie record for shoplifting Len was light years better than Lewis’ mile long record.

Seventeen year old Lenny had convinced Mick to stay in Central and even took to sneaking Mick in after Lewis was passed out. After Mick saved him in juvie Lenny found a friend for life. Despite the fact they don’t always see eye to eye. 

Lewis Snart had pulled several old contacts for the heist. Lenny had brought Mick, preferring a friend at his back. It was meant to be simple: sneak into a secure warehouse that held several government secrets. From weapons of mass destruction to government-hidden gold bars. 

The group of six started off well, beating the clock to break in and cutting the camera feed, then splitting into pairs to cover more ground. Lewis, being the first to detour from the plan, grabbed Lenny leading him the opposite direction of Mick. 

“Let the meathead carry his weight in gold, son,” Lewis hissed, shoving Lenny in front of him. “We’re gonna get the secrets that’ll sell to the highest bidder.”

Lenny bit his tongue as they made their way towards the filing room. Once in side Lewis started grabbing whatever was in arms reach while a file label ‘Suicide Squad' held Lenny’s attention.

“Trucker, what’s your location?” Both Snart men flatten themselves against each side of the door as the voice on the radio cut in and out.

“I’m checking the perimeter. For fuck’s sake, get off my nuts Church.” 

Locking eyes Lewis pulled out a gun, cocking it quietly. Shaking his head, Lenny signaled that he’ll handle it. Throwing the Suicide Squad file in his bag Lenny slowly opened the file room door after listening to the guards retreating steps. 

Following the guard wasn’t hard since it seemed like Trucker didn’t care about his job. He stopped at one point to pull a folded picture out of his uniform jacket and just stared at it. It was easy to get behind Trucker with the hopes of knocking the guard out. 

“Trucker!” At the sharp voice Lenny moved farther into the dark corner. “Are you hard of hearing or do you just choose not to listen?”

“Fuck off Wash.” Truck smirked as Wash boxed him in.

“Want to say that again?”

“Fuck off Wash” Trucker leaned down capturing Wash's lips in an heated kiss. 

Lenny was shocked. Never before had he seen men show sexual interest in the same sex. Backing even farther into the corner he came into contact with the building heating system. He hissed and he tried shifting away but the movement caused the guards to draw apart. 

Covering his mouth Lenny did his best to not make a sound or move. That’s when this unbearable pain rocketed through his body settling in his left shoulder. Biting his lip, Lenny drew blood as the pain brought him to his knees. He was thankful for whoever was dumb enough to set off the alarm. 

Jumping to attention Trucker and Wash drew their guns rushing towards the alarm. Quickly Lenny pulled away from the heated pipe which burned his skin. Moving with haste he made it back to the file room to find his father had left him behind. With a curse Lenny started towards a side exit with the plans to meet with Mick several streets over. 

Lenny made it outside in time to hear shots fired. Sparing only a second for his friend’s safety he took off. The only thing from this heist he got away with was some file. Strolling into the twenty-four hour diner, Lenny’s first stop was the restroom to examine his shoulder. First degree burns hid the hazel B that must have caused the horrible pain. Treating the burn to the best of his abilities Lenny found a table in the back and waited. And waited. 

Two hours, tons of cop cars, and several cups of coffee later the diner door opened as Mick, carrying a backpack, calmly walked in followed by a fourteen year old Lisa. After ordering a slice of pie he sat across from Lenny. 

“You owe me again.” At Lenny’s confused stare Mick explained further:“Now that deadbeat can’t stop ya.”

“Mick… you didn’t?” Mick and Lenny shared a look before they busted out in laughter. After several minutes they lapse into comfortable silence. “Thank you.”

“Don’t start with that shit. Let’s just eat and get the hell outta here.”

“Order whatever you want Lisa we’re celebrating!”

The trio ate their fill and not once did Lenny think of the pain in his shoulder or his father being dragged to Iron Heights again. Not even the men in a passionate embrace. Later on in the darkness of his bedroom Lenny will think of those men and why watching them caused his stomach to do flips. But not now. Not when this was the best feeling he has ever felt.

A knock on the bathroom door drew Len out of his thoughts. 

“I gotta piss.” Mick gruff voice spoke to heavy with sleep. Slipping his shirt back on Len became stoic as he opened the door.

“I’m going to go visit Lisa.” 

Mick didn’t even question him as he took his piss with the bathroom door still wide open.


	5. Colder Weather

It’s been almost a week since Nora showed up at the West house claiming to be Barry’s daughter. Almost a week since Eddie Thawne’s return form the dead. Almost a week since Leonard Snart was rushed into surgery. It’s almost been a week since Barry and Mick moved into STAR Labs.  
“Hey dad!” Barry would never get used to being called Dad. “Poppa said breakfast is here and to come eat with the family.”  
“I’ll be right there Nora.”  
“You know I was named after both my grandmothers. Eleanor. Nora, after your mom obviously, and Ellie after Pop’s. Just thought you should know. My middle name was the hardest— Pop’s said he wouldn’t allow my middle name to be Iris. My brothers have the best names I think. Michael Henry and Alexander Joseph. At least their don’t sound like an old lady’s!”  
“Ok. You take after me in the rambling department.” Barry shared a laugh as he followed Nora into the main cortex. Once again everyone was split into their own little groups except Caitlin who seemed to be taking a plate of food to Mick.   
Sitting with Nora, Barry listened to his daughter ramble on about this or that not really saying anything when a stream of gold covered half the doorway.   
“Hey! Seriously, we were letting you in and you’re going to attack us?” Iris yelled at Lisa as they came in to view.   
“I wasn’t aiming for you shorty. If you let me hit who I-“  
“First off you’re only taller cuz your in five inch heels so get over yourself. And second Barry had nothing to do with this!” Both women stood in the doorway inches from each others personal spaces.  
“Ummm…. What did I do?” Barry asked bravely.  
“You, little Red, didn’t tell me my jerk brother was alive. I had to find out through some woman named Sarah— who was three sheets to the wind, by the way! I thought you were a hero!”  
Barry’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He had completely forgot about Lisa. In light of recent events, Lisa should’ve been at least in the top five priorities.   
“And I can’t believe Sara wouldn’t stay by his side!” Lisa brushed her hair behind her ear as she looked towards the med bay. Mick stood in the doorway blocking the majority of her view. She was both thankful and hated Mick for that.  
“Why would Sara be here?” Nora questioned tilting her head in confusion.  
“Because she is his soul mate.” Lisa spoke matter of fact holstering her gold gun and taking a seat on Cisco desk.  
“What?” Now Barry was confused. Mick had told him just a few days ago Len’s soulmate’s name started with a B. Caitlin had even look at the soul-letter herself.   
“Yeah he got his S on his ring finger.” She said picking up Cisco’s half-eaten breakfast sandwich and taking a bit. “Needs some jelly”  
“My soul-letter is an L. It’s on my hip bone,” Cisco blurted out.  
“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Lisa purred with a wink. “I’ve got a F a little farther south than my hip.”  
It’s not that Barry couldn’t stand Lisa’s flirting. The Snarts had charm and swagger dripping off them. It wasn’t that he couldn’t even face his wife, who he hasn’t talked to in close to a week. He just really had to know if what Lisa said was true. Could Len really have two soul mates. Or was one of the letters just a tattoo.  
Barry had found himself hoping that maybe Len could be his. Soulmates be damned. He approached the medbay door and Mick stepped away.  
“Lisa has finally lost it,” he muttered, letting Barry pass. Hesitantly, the superhero grasped Len’s hand, turning it palm up and finding no S. Softly laying the one hand down he picked up the other with bated breath. Turning it palm up he once again found no S.   
“Told ya. Lisa lost it.”  
Closing his eyes Barry took several deep breaths not sure why he was so nervous. Separating Len fingers, there on the side of his ring finger sat a deep scarlet S.   
“The fuck.”   
Barry let out a humorless laugh and he took his seat on the left side holding Len’s hands still. Dropping his head to the bed he fought back the wetness behind his eyes.   
What was wrong with him? Why did Barry keep getting his hopes up? Why do his friends feel the need to point out what he’s been denying for years? Now his heart gets to be broken before he even tried. Silver-lining, Barry thought as he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.   
After several minutes and finally beating back his tears, he turned towards the owner of the hand. Of course it was Eddie. Without a word Eddie pulled Mick’s chair next to Barry and sat down.  
Neither spoke. It was, in fact, the longest they ever went without either of them rambling. Thinking back Barry recalled some of his favorite memories of the blonde. Even though, at the time, Barry hated those moments.  
The first time they met Barry was going to tell Iris how he felt. Only for Eddie to swoop in and save the day. The first time Iris left them alone together and, even though Barry was sure Eddie wouldn’t like him, he was pleasantly surprised when Eddie started asking questions about forensics. Which led to conversation about movies and bands. Though their tastes weren’t the same they shared enough to be left alone without it being weird.   
“Remember the time you punched through a 70 pound punching bag?” Eddie asked, smiling.   
Barry thought back to what Eddie said that day. Eddie was short fat and the son of a politician who was bullied. Barry realized then why he couldn’t be friends with Eddie.   
Eddie overcame his weaknesses. He fought his way to the top and won the girl. Barry had no doubt that if Iris didn’t exist he and Eddie would’ve been best friends.   
“You should join me and Cisco for movie game pizza nights.”  
“If you’re sure then I would like that.”  
“I’m sorry Eddie.” Barry held tighter to Len hand.  
“There is nothing to apologize for. Both you and Iris lived your lives and found love with each other.”  
“I stole her away for you,” Barry whispered to the floor.  
“Of course you did. You are the worst evil selfish person I’ve ever met. How dare you fall in love. It’s not like I ever took your feeling into consideration.” Eddie shook his hand trying to think of the words to get through to Barry. “Seriously Bar, I’m happy and grateful Iris could still love after I selfishly shot myself. Are you listening? I shot myself not to just protect my soul mate but my friend as well. I made that call. Not you. You had no reason to think I was alive. You loved her for so long, why not? Y’know? I get it.”  
Barry sat in silence bewildered by Eddie’s words. True Barry and Iris love each other. It’s been that way for years. Maybe they should’ve listened to their guts last year when the Nazis attacked and postponed the wedding. Instead they didn’t listen to the universe and now they’re in a mess of a marriage.  
“I guess I have to talk to Iris now huh?” Barry’s question caused Eddie to laugh.  
“Oh, I’m not apart of that. Though have you noticed Nora doesn’t really look like Iris?”  
Grunting prevented Barry from answering as the unconscious man gripped Barry’s hand tighter. Blinking rapidly, icy blue eyes slowly focused on hazel green.  
“Hi,” Barry whispered, “How are you feeling?”  
“Hey,” Len choked out, licking his dried, cracked lips trying several times to speak more before giving up. With Barry’s help Len moved into a sitting position where he pulled the speedster closer brushing their lips in a feather light kiss.   
“I should leave you two.” Eddie cleared his throat, strolling to the door and closing it begin him.  
“You should drink some water.” Barry went to move only to find himself in a death grip. Shaking his head, Barry sat on the side of the bed hugging Len.Would now be a good time to unload all his questions? Get all his confusion out in the open while Len was still too out of it to realize how intrusive it was?   
No, Barry thought, even he wouldn’t sink so low as to kick the man when he’s down. Barry sat with Len leaning into to him for a few minutes until a gentle knock disturbed their quiet place. 

Caitlin’s heels clicked as she walked with a purpose, Mick half a step behind. Grabbing her clipboard, Caitlin went to check Len vitals without a word. Surprisingly Len let her without a fuss, content with just sitting next to the speedster.

“I’m going to ask nicely that you two leave the room.” Caitlin pointed at Barry then Mick who was still very close behind her. “You both can come back after I do a full check up.” 

“Good luck doc. Snart never even let an AI see him naked,” Mick scoffed, grabbing Barry by the neck to drag him along. Trying to hid her smirk, Caitlin moved around the room closing all the blinds to ensure privacy.

“Ok first thing first. Is the B or S your soul-letter?” Caitlin inquired going for a stoic expression. At Len’s blank stare she became a little worried. Len had been healing nicely after the surgery. He had lost a lot of blood, requiring two blood transfusions— which was why she wasn’t worried about him sleeping for nearly a week. The body needs time to heal, to fix itself properly. If there was damage to the brain that was a whole different conversation.  
“Do you know who you are? Where you’re at? What year it is? Ok ignore the last question with all the time traveling.”

“I-I-,” Licking his lips once more, Len brushes his fingers across his throat. With a scowl he tried to talk before giving up to hold both hands around his neck.

“Hey hey hey. Its ok.” Caitlin rushed to Len side carefully prying his hands away. “You just woke up. Lord knows what all you have been through. So, don’t beat yourself up if you can't do something right away. I’m just going to check your chest and then call it a day.”

Caitlin held Len’s hand until she was sure he wouldn’t hurt himself. Even though his neck showed no signs of being hurt she wanted to be positive Len was ok. After releasing his hand Caitlin unwrapped his chest. 

Mick had wanted to put a shirt back on his friend, claiming the moment Len woke to find himself on display he would kill the first person he saw. Caitlin hushed him, explaining how it would hurt Len more in the long run if she had to keep removing a shirt. So they compromised and wrapped all of his chest in bandages as well as kept him covered with a blanket.

“Your wounds have healed nicely. A few will scar, unfortunately, especially the one close to your heart. Your legs were hardly hurt by the shrapnel but still take it easy for a few days. Only get up with help and never walk by yourself until your legs gets use to your weight again. I’ve got some pain meds you can take, sadly it’s just stronger ibuprofen. And eating some actual food will help.” Caitlin talked while checking her fingers off to make sure she covered everything. Nodding to herself, she went to remove the IV and heart monitor. “I’ll get some soft food and those meds for you.”

Strolling out into the cortex, Caitlin came face to face with a room full of people waiting on her report. Lisa got up from Cisco’s desk joining Mick and Barry at the front. Iris and Sara stayed at the back. With a sigh Caitlin informed them of Len’s condition. He looked healthy but it would take time ‘so don’t overload the man'.   
Once she was done she told them, for now, one at a time.

Mick pushed Lisa forwards when she took half a step back. Staring her down, Mick pointed towards the closed blinds. With a determined look Lisa marched towards the closed door stopping to take a few deep breaths. “Looks like my jerk brother is still breathing. Good to know not even a time ship can kill you.”

“I promised Len some pain meds and soft food. Can you help me get them?” Caitlin asked Mick who nodded. Snapping her fingers she turned towards Barry. “Oh and a shirt. Since you have several here can you get him one?” 

“Sure.” Barry nodded heading towards the locker room stopping in the doorway. “Want to walk with me?”


	6. Still Be Friends

“Want to walk with me?” 

“Sure.” The pair walked in silence side by side. It wasn’t until Barry had pulled a clean STAR labs sweatshirt from his locker that he spoke.

“I’m sorry Iris. I did the every thing I promised to stop doing.” Sitting on the bench Barry’s vision became unfocused. Sighing, he opened his mouth and closed it failing to find the right words. 

“You pushed me away again.” Iris broke the quiet with her harsh tone. “You agreed after the whole going to prison thing. I thought we had an understanding after you lied to me about being the Flash. Barry, I’m not an idiot. None of us here are.”

With a deep exhale Iris joined Barry on the bench quickly crossing the space between them. Covering Barry’s hands with one of her smaller, softer ones. 

“You and I both know this marriage isn’t going to work out. Not with Eddie being back. And…” Squeezing her husband’s hand Iris continued with baited breath, “And not with Snart being alive. I didn’t want to believe it but I saw the way you looked at him when you brought him from the past to help with Savitar.”

“What?” Confusion laced Barry’s voice.

“See that right there is just mind blowing!” Iris pointed to Barry face, a grin slipping onto her lips. “Even if Eddie hadn't pulled Harry Potter, with Snart here and alive I don’t think I would’ve stood a chance. Everyone heard you two that day. Snart pulled you back from killing! You a killer? He stopped that Bar. How do you not see it?”

Iris lost her grin. He eyebrows pinched together and a frown settled upon her glossy lips. How could she make the knucklehead she’s known since childhood understand? She snapped her fingers as an idea popped in her head.

“Think of it this way. I’m your Monica and Snart's your Rachel.” Barry lifted a confused eyebrow. “Ok, Friends, was more my speed. How about you’re Joey, I’m Dawson and Snart's Pacey” Again Barry shock his head in confusion. “Seriously when this is all settled you are watching all my shows even Sex in the City! Ok let me think...” 

Pulling out her phone Iris spent the last several minutes trading text messages and searching endless bounds of Google results. Before breaking into the biggest smile Barry has seen all week. 

“You’re the Luke to my Leia. Whereas Snart is Han Solo. In the beginning, Leia thinks she wants to be with Luke but ends up in love with Han and doesn’t want to admit it. Following me so far?”

“I think so?” Barry was at a loss for words. As far as he knew Iris never made it past the first ten minutes of episode three before getting bored or falling asleep.

“I’m saying that as great of a team as Luke and Leia are they don’t work romantically. Meaning you are Leia and you’re fighting what you are feeling cause you think you have to?”

“Hold up. Are you saying I’m in love with Han Solo?” Smacking her forehead, Iris tried once more.

“I’m saying Snart has caught your eye from that first truck robbery and he’s got you hooked.”

“I don’t understand.”

“This is why Becky Cooper didn’t last.”

“What! Tha- Umm. What?” Iris couldn’t help laughing at her husband’s antics. No Barry was more than just her husband— he was her best friend. Her brother.

“I’m saying let’s get a divorce so you can figure out if Snart is your Han Solo.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I chose to marry you knowing you looked at another the same way I did Eddie. I chose- no we chose to embark on this journey together and I wouldn’t change a day. Hell, I wouldn’t change a second of our lives together.”

“How are you so Yoda?” Barry inquired, pouting to hide a slight grin.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure what that means, but I’m taking it as I’m smart as hell and running with it. In that case Bar, I've been doing nothing but thinking. Sitting in that apartment that's all ours, surrounded by the life we built together and nothing to do but worry about you.”

“You’ve been home all this time?”

“Of course I was. Eddie’s been at Dad’s. I needed to think, figure out what the next move is. Just like you. Only difference is I don’t have guilt weighing me down. Barry we found happiness with each other. I found that in my best friend. The sex was just a really big bonus!”

“Iris!”

“Honestly I’d love to see that old man keep up with you when I couldn’t!”

“Oh god please stop!” Barry hid his face in the STAR Labs sweatshirt while Iris broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Struggling to breath Iris took a few deep breaths just memorizing Barry’s features. The hazel green eyes that always light up when he’s excited. The laugh lines already showing even under the slight scruff he’s been growing in the last week. Leaning in Iris pressed her lips lightly to Barry’s, caressing his cheek lovingly.

“Promise me we won’t lose this?” Iris whispered a hair's breadth away. “Promise me we’ll still be friends. No matter what. If you end up happy with Han Solo or I move back in with Eddie. Swear to me we’ll always be best friends. I even come before Cisco, got it?”

“I got it.” Closing his eyes Barry basked in Iris's glow. Foreheads together, Barry held Iris hands on his face. Both were willing to walk away from their marriage but not their friendship. They both just needed one more second, a minute, this time for them. To mourn their sham of a marriage. One last heartfelt kiss as a parting gift.

Iris was the first to pull away but Barry was the first to walk away.


	7. Good Directions

With determined steps Barry made quick work of the distance between him and the man laid up in the med bay. Crossing the threshold into the cortex, he stopped dead in his tracks. The blinds had been opened once more giving him a clear view of Len hugging Sara Lance with a smile.

A smile.

An honest to God real smile.

Not Len’s signature smirk. No half-grin with mischief in his beautiful blue eyes. Not even a snare of disgust.   
Clutching his chest Barry turned away. How could he be so stupid? Sarah was clearly the better choice for Len. Both sat firmly in the morally gray category. Both found a home among the Legends. Hell, Sarah was there for Len’s last moments.

Spinning on his heels Barry retreated down the hallway. Not sparing Iris a glance as his feet led him as far away from the med bay as possible. Once outside Barry hit mach thirteen in under a minute, his best time yet. 

Barry ran. Ran passed Central City limits, passed Keystone and the corn fields of Kansas. Hitting the Pacific Ocean, Barry kicked it into high gear. Pushing his limits to run faster. The ocean parted with each foot fall. Soon enough he leaping the Great Wall of China with a smile. Who else could say they conquered one of the world’s largest wonders?

Without thought, Barry chose to visit the other Wonders of the World. Taj Mahal was a sight to behold as he ran through every room with an awed expression. At the Roman Coliseum he couldn’t control himself from dressing as a gladiator, laughing while fighting himself. The sands of Egypt were not meant for running, but Barry considered it extra training. The sands of Jordan too. Crossing the Atlantic at even faster speeds, Rio and Cuzco were a bit harder to avoid with the bystanders all around. Finally, Barry ended his world tour with Chichen Itza, making the bee line back to Central. 

Stopping at the West family home, Barry took a normal paced shower before heading back to STAR labs. Once in the building, he took notice of the lack of noise. Usually that wasn’t out of the ordinary but with so many visitors the last several days it made it weird.   
Rounding the corner, Barry came face to face with a very pissed off Mick Rory and Cisco Ramon. Which made this trip back to the labs even weirder. 

“Where have you been?” Cisco demands, hands of his hips. “And to finish quoting Molly Weasley ‘beds empty no note car gone'. Now, my inability to not finish a quote aside. My question still stands!”

“I went for a run.”

“Went for a run did ya? For two whole days?” Cisco cocked his head to the side in mock fashion in disbelief.

“I mean…. I did do a world tour?” Barry offered in defense.

“You have visitors, so deal with them before I let Mick have them!” 

Barry was shocked as Mick nodded along with Cisco before he poked the speedster in the chest harshly. “Disappear like that again and I will hunt you down and skin you alive before hanging you by your toes to watch you burn. Got it?”

What the ? Barry thought, following the two unlikely allies. Once fully in the cortex he noticed everyone was sitting quietly. Ray Palmer was in the far corner with Sara Lance and Jackson Jefferson. And the Hawks, who must have shown up in Barry’s absence, were there too. On the other side were the Wests alongside Eddie and Cecile who was clutching a manila envelope. Cisco and Mick joined Lisa and Caitlin at the computers. 

“So I was gone for two days? Seriously?” Barry tried to lighten the mood while doing his best to not stare at the med day.

“Barry, Barry, Barry. What will we do with you?” Turning at the new voice the speedster was shocked to find Music Meister. A huge smile covering most of his face. “Did you learn nothing the last time I was here? Kara did. And I was under the impression Kryptonians were more hard-headed then speedsters.”

“Meister, be nice.” Barry’s mouth dropped as Joe West strolled out of the med day. “Again we chose forms to make you more comfortable. We should talk.”

“Let's do so somewhere else.” The form of Nora Allen joined the Speed-Force-Joe.

“The speed force is so cool!” 

“Don’t think we aren’t displeased with you, Eleanor Francisca Allen.” Even Speed-Force-Joe could scolded with a signal look. 

“Oh hush you. She only wanted to help.” Speed-Force-Nora fought a smile, linking arms with Barry and pulling him back out of the cortex. The walk to the pipeline was slow but not unpleasant. Barry could almost believe this was his real mother strolling with him. “You must be wondering why we are here.”  
“I can't say I’m not confused. Did I do something wrong?”

“No Barry. In fact you have been quite well behaved. The reason we are here is to apologize to you and your soulmate.” Barry stared, dumbfounded, at Speed-Force-Joe. “Truth is Meister is the one who usually does house calls, however, given the circumstances we thought it best to be here.”

“Twenty-six years ago, Leonard Snart was fated with a soul mate. Unfortunately, that soulmate was destined to become the Flash. Your earth isn’t the only one with soulmates, however, you have been the only Flash to have one. That is problematic because it gives your enemies a clear weakness.” Nora’s lookalike spoke as if reading from a textbook. No emotions. No remorse. Barry shook his head trying to grasp some sense from their madness. Rubbing the back of his neck Barry did several half circles. 

“What are you saying?”

“Your bond with Leonard Snart had to be broken for your safety. The night Eobard Thawne murdered your mother was the same night he saw your soul letter. He knew then that hurting Iris would not stop you.” Music Meister spoke in a sing-song voice. “I thought it best to stop that from happening. To spare you more pain.”

“As you know, you were not alone that night. Future you wasn’t alone that night. Meister is our eyes and ears on all Earths. He acted rashly but with your best interests at heart. We gave future you a hand and, with the first shock of the speed force, we broke your bond.” Speed-Force-Joe had the nerve defend their actions.

“Please don’t be mad. You have to understand this has never happened in all our years. The circumstance was made stranger by Fate making one of your enemies your soulmate. We misjudged both your strength and Leonard’s. For that we owe you an apology.” Speed-Force-Nora placed a hand on Barry shoulder.

“But Len has…” Barry’s brain hurt. He couldn’t believe his luck. It wasn’t that his soul mate just left him. Len was forcefully taken without a single thought. There was no consideration for how their lives would be affected at all. He wanted to be angry. To yell and shout. But he had no fight left in him.

“Fate sure gave us the middle finger when they bonded you two again.” Meister shrugged. “Point is I realized my mistake when ice boy traded places with his friend. It proved that, not only does he have a good soul, but can match you in the heart department. Please forgive me for my actions. I thought of your safety and nothing else.”

All the members of the speed force bowed their heads. Remorse finally showing on their faces.

“You son of a bitch!”


	8. Full Moon Sway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all the chapter titles came from songs that came on when I was writting. Some of the song reflected the mood of their chapter really well and this last chapter's song is my favorite at the moment. Its from an amine called Beck and the song is amazing its called Full Moon Sway. You should go listen to it.

Leonard Snart had had enough of this hand holding crap. Finally seeing Lisa again after so many months was nice. It was even better when she treated him almost the same. Still with the name calling and hard exterior, but if she happened to stand closer, touch him more neither one mentioned it.

Even Mick was different. He almost seemed chilled now. Like the burning flame that’s always been ablaze inside was now a dull roar. Len's partner could be found sitting next to his bedside or next to Caitlin Snow. That threw Len through a loop. He just chalked it up to being missing for two years. It was clear to Len that he was an outsider looking in now.

Seeing the other Legends was interesting to say the least. Kendra had cried while Carter looked uncomfortable. Jax and Ray fought each other to recall their best missions. 

The two things Len learned for them was that the Legends were still screw ups and that Martin Stein had died a superhero. Len wasn’t sure how to feel about that. On one hand, he was right, being a superhero didn’t pay. On the other, Len knew how much Jax meant to the older man. 

Sara’s visit was by far the best. She got Len. Almost like Lisa. It was a nice change of pace. Coming out of their hug Len saw Barry Allen through the open window. He couldn’t have tried hiding his happiness if he wanted to. The smile felt right as he stared at the young superhero.

If Len regretted anything it was how he left things with Scarlet. He knew something was up when Barry had pulled him into the future for help. Len didn’t ask, too afraid of the answer. He should have, at the very least, told Barry how he felt. Even if the beautiful man laughed in his face. At least Len would’ve had his answer.  
He missed his chance, however. But he wasn’t going to let Mick miss his. Mick had made friends. And maybe more in the last week.

Moving away from Sara, Len was determined to get to Scarlet. Pushing the blankets aside, Len struggled to stand, brushing off Mick’s hands. By the time he was on his feet, not caring about being shirtless, he made a beeline to the door.

At the door, Len met Cisco who handed him a shirt before turning him back to the bed.

“Barry had to be somewhere he’ll be back later.”

That’s what Cisco had said a day ago. Len was starting to get annoyed. Even more so when Joe West, or a man wearing Joe West’s face, strolled in like he owned the place.

“Leonard Snart a pleasure to meet you.” The copycat held his hand out for a handshake which Len had no intention to give him. “Well this is going to be fun. We’ll be with you until Mr. Allen returns.”

“'We'?” Len glared as Nora Allen, impossible for her to be alive, and some man fell in line beside the copycat.

“We are the speed force.” Nora’s voice felt like sweetness and home somehow. “Part of it anyways. Should we take different forms for you comfort?”

“I’m good.” Len continued to glare not trusting these newcomers. “Where is Barry?”

“He’s out running.” The other man spoke taking a seat in Barry’s chair. “I'm Music Meister by the way. Call me Meister.”

Len was not happy. The newcomers all took up positions around the room. None of them showing signs of leaving anytime soon. Mick and Caitlin were the only ones to come or go. That was until the morning of the second day of Barry's “run”. Iris West-Allen asked to speak to him alone, only to be told no by Copycat Joe. 

“I just wanted to let you know even though me and Barry are divorcing I’m keeping his name. I’ve talked about it with Eddie and I like my name as is. I’ve been through hell and back. So, I’m keeping my name.”

“Ok. Cool. Whatever.” Len shrugged.

“You’re cool with it?” Iris inquired.

“Don’t care what you do. You’re no longer a problem so keep the name,” Len smirked. “I’ll keep the man.”

Len’s jailers shared a look before they broke out in laughter— except Copycat Joe.

“At least we know why it’s written by West-Allen.”

The next several hours flew by. The only exciting thing to happen was watching Cisco bond with Mick. Len couldn’t hear what they were saying through the med bay window. Whatever it was had Caitlin shaking her head in disappointment and Lisa to let loose a belly-deep laugh.

Without warning his Jailers jumped to their feet, confronting Barry. Way past annoyed, Len pushed his blankets aside standing up. With a set goal in mind Len let no one stop him until he made it to the pipeline. He was sweaty and out of breath. The more he heard from the Copycats the angrier he got.

“You son of a bitch!” Without thought Len punched Copycat Joe. “What gives you the damn right to take my soul-letter away from me? It was the only thing that made me feel like I was worth something! And you just took it!” In his anger Len turned on Meister who didn’t try to block any of the punches aimed at him. Falling to the floor Len sat on top of Meister pulling him up by the shirt colour. With his arm pulled back for one more punch only to have it stopped in his tracks. “Barry, let me go.”

“No.” Barry stood his ground horror written all over his face. “I’m not letting you hurt yourself.”

“I said let go.” Len growled passed the point of being reasoned with.

“And I said no. Len look at me. I’m right here. I want to be with you but I can’t be if you give in to your anger. If you hurt the very thing that gave me my powers you hurt me. So please let Meister go and come with me.”

Len sat in thought. Counting to ten then to twenty then to a hundred and twenty before he let Meister go. Taking another full minute before picking himself up from the floor. All the while, Barry never let him go.

“Thank you for the explanation but you guys should go.” Barry voice shook from suppressed emotions as the Speed Force took its leave. Meister’s parting advice was for Barry to find his new soul-letter. “Are you ok?”

“No, I’m pissed.” Len snapped finally pulling his arm out of Barry grip. Storming around the pipeline. “Fuck them! And Fuck fate.”

“What did Fate do?” 

Len turn around so quick he could have given himself whiplash. Barry stood there with wind-wild hair, a pink tint on his cheek, holey sneakers, and rips in his clothes. Noticing Len stare, Barry blushed.

“I had a soulmate. I got them, you, at the worst part of my life. Seventeen almost eighteen. Father gone and Lisa taken away. I had no one. Only the thought that there was someone out there just for me…” Len hugged himself as he spoke. “I would have had you.”

“Who say you can’t still have me?” Barry stepped in front of the older man placing his hands on Len shoulders. “Imagine my surprise, I get to Joe's house the morning after my mom died to find I lost my soul-letter? For so long I felt like no one could love me since my own soulmate couldn’t.”

“I never would have left you. You are the only reason I stepped on that stupid spaceship. Then you were getting married. I hate Iris for claiming you.”

“You heard the speed force, they couldn’t break our bond. As powerful as they are and they couldn’t do it. I saw your soul-letter-“

“The B is a tattoo. I got it in the middle of the night. I couldn’t let it go.”

“I wish I thought about that. I’ve forgotten what mine looked like. All I remember is the L that sat over my heart.” Barry sighed connecting their foreheads. “So the S?”

“Not sure. The first time I noticed it was the night I met Rip.” Closing his eyes, Len dropped his arms, holding Barry’s warm hands. “They said something about a new letter of yours?”

Shaking his head, Barry shrugged his shoulders. He’d never noticed any mark on his body. He was afraid that maybe his super healing would just smooth the skin back out even if he did have a new soul-letter.

“Then I’ll just have to search you thoroughly until I find it.” Smirking, Len smashed their lips together. A kiss full of harsh pressure and clashing teeth. “Want to take this elsewhere or should I just strip you here?” 

“You up for that kind of thorough search?” With one last kiss and a nod from Len, Barry lifted the older man in his arms and flashed them to the address Len whispered in his ear. 

Stopping on a little blue front porch, Barry sat Len down taking the house in. A modest two story Victorian style on a side street with only four other houses. 

“Mick and Lisa own each of the neighboring houses.” Len found the fake rock with his spare key and opened the door. Stepping into living room. Barry rounded on Len initiating a passionate kiss. Kicking the door closed Len, walked Barry backwards, the stairs their only hiccup. 

Pushing open the door to the master bedroom, Barry broke the kiss for a quick look around. A queen-sized bed sat in the middle bookended by two brown nightstands. The little blue quilt looked homemade. That was all Barry had a chance to take in before Len pushed him down.

Len removed Barry’s ruined sneakers. He turned the naked feet this way and that before spreading each toes finding no soul-letter. Standing, Len relieved the speedster of his shirt. Kissing every freckle on his quest to find the new soul-letter. Soon he moved on to the smooth skin of the hazel-eyed man’s back. Once again, he came up empty handed. 

“Len, I’m not going to last if you keep this up,” Barry pantes, stopping Len from unbuttoning his jeans. 

“Nope. Can’t be helped. I’m on a mission for a soul-letter. Besides you told me to claim you.”

“I did no such thing.” Barry laughed as Len pushed him fully on his back making quick work of stripping off the younger man’s pants. “No fair. I’m in underwear and you’re still fully dressed.”

“You can have your way with me next,” Len promised, kissing down Barry’s right leg bending it at the knee to kiss the underside as well. Rubbing his hands along his muscular thighs on the way before giving the same treatment to the left leg. 

“You know what?” Len’s breath ghosted across Barry’s heated skin, causing goosebumps. “You want to be with me?” Barry nodded enthusiastically. “Then who care if you don’t have a soul-letter.” Barry sucked in a breath shocked by Len’s words. Barry cared! He wanted his L back. 

Flipping their position, Barry sat on Len tights holding him to the bed. “I care. I want my soul-letter that proves I’m meant to be with you!”

“Why? We’re here together.”

“You have your B. I want my L and if you can’t understand thay maybe I should go.” Rolling his eye Len licked his lips.

“You have a C. On the inside of your left thigh.” Len’s words sound bitter. Sitting straight up Barry rubbed his thigh. There on the inside was indeed a icy blue C. Tilting his head in confusion Barry thought over the facts. Len had the soul-letter B, he was born with his L. They both lost their letters the night Thawne murdered his mom. Len saw his S right before getting on the Waverider. Jumping off Len Barry ran to STAR labs.

“Iris! I need to ask you something!” 

“Dude! Pants!” Cisco yelled at him covering his eyes. “Though good to know you and Cold are getting along”

Finally taking notice of his state of undress Barry blushed. He flashed into his spare STAR labs sweats.

“What was so important you had to flash away during sex?” Iris tried not to smile.

“Have you noticed the C on my thigh?”

“On your thigh? No you had a C on you calf.” Iris got a confused look. “Come to think about it always kinda looks like a scar that’s healing in random places.”

“So the C moves?” Barry questioned.

“Makes sense with your healing. Soul-letters are more or less burned into the skin.” Caitlin hypothesized.

“Wait Cisco what did you call Len?” 

“Ummm… Cold?” Barry flashed back to Len who looked less than pleased.

“Scarlet and Cold!”

“What?”

“You have an S for Scarlet. It’s what you named me. The Scarlet Speedster. And I called you Cold, which is why Cisco named you captain cold. Fate giving the Speed Force the finger!”

Barry was on cloud nine. Hopping back of top of Len Barry kissed the man eagerly. Neither was willing to break apart no matter how hard it became to breathe. When Len became pink in the face he held Barry cheeks and whispered words that turned Barry into a melted speedster.

“My Scarlet.” 

The end.


End file.
